Cree Lincoln
"The name is Cree! And, you know that I'm not a member of the stupid Babies Next Door anymore. I'm with the adults now." -- Cree Cree Lincoln is the older sister of Abigail Lincoln. Currently sixteen years old and is a member and leader of the Teen Ninjas in service of Father, Cree was formerly a KND operative under the code name of Numbuh 11 before turning thirteen, at which point she escaped decommissioning and defected to the side of evil. It was from Cree that Numbuh 5 learned her fighting abilities, and the two are now arch-enemies. Cree has masterminded such plans as crashing the Kids Next Door Moonbase into the sun (a plan she gave up after hearing from Chad that he had already tried it in Operation: E.N.D.) and giving all children the chicken pox while the other teens watched from the safety of the Pep Rally at her school in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Biography Cree first appeared in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T., in which Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 hear that she is wearing a "training bra", which they believe stands for "Battle Ready Armor" and is a weapon being used by adults to train teenagers to become supervillains. Despite the absurdity of this idea, it is proven at the end of the episode to be true. Cree is seen probing her sister's brain while she sleeps and meeting up with Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane outside. In Operation: K.I.S.S., Numbuh 2 accidentally turns himself into a teenager and inadvertently encounters Cree. The two fall in love and Numbuh 2 become's Cree's boyfriend under the name "Hank". During a date, Cree reveals her true nature to her boyfriend and brings him along as she launches a personal attack on the Sector V Treehouse. "Hank" turns on Cree and defeats her, revealing his true identity just as he reverts to his normal self. Cree is shocked upon realizing that she kissed Numbuh 2, and is then apprehended and put on a transport to the Moon Base prison. However, as the episode ends, Cree is seen in her bunker contacting "mission control", informing her superiors that she is being taken directly to the Moon Base, "all according to plan". Ever since this episode, Numbuh 2 has retained a minor crush on Cree, most notably shown in Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R.. In Operation: S.P.A.C.E., Numbuh 5 and Mushi Sanban encounter Cree during a resupply mission in space while the rest of Sector V investigates an abandoned KND prison transport. Cree reveals to her sister that it was her plan to be captured all along, and that she intended to escape once she reached the moon base, and use the access code she retrieved from her brain to detach it from the moon and send it floating into the sun. However, her plan did not go as expected, as during the trip to the Moon, the two pilots of the ship accidentally pressed the "blow up the engines button" while fighting over trading cards, leaving her stranded in space until now. Cree and her sister then begin fighting, but Mushi tearfully tells them that, as family, they shouldn't be fighting each other. Cree and Abigail are convinced by the young girl to hug and make up, but Cree is then pushed into the trash disposal by her sister and ejected into space. At the end of the episode, the trash pod that Cree is in is seen drifting towards the moon, as "all according to plan". At the end of Operation: E.N.D., Cree finally reaches the moon base, only to learn that Chad had just enacted the exact same plot she intended to carry out (and failed). Chad, who has been forsaken by the KND organization and is awaiting decommissioning, joins her to become a teen ninja. Cree is currently the girlfriend of Maurice, formerly Numbuh 9 of the Kids Next Door. However, she is unaware that Maurice is still working for the KND as an undercover agent. She went with Maurice to the prom at McClintock High School in Operation: V.I.R.U.S.. She was responsible for scramblifying the brains of several KND operatives when they were injured in Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.. As revenge, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 6 accidentally tricked Numbuh 5's father into thinking that she needs surgery because she smelled bad. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Cree, on behalf of Father, steals components belonging to several villains after they are defeated one by one over the course of the game in order to create the Amalgamation. She only appears in cutscenes and is never fought as a boss. Trivia *Cree shares the same first name as her voice actor, Cree Summer. Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Family Members